


to find a home

by JustAQueerCactus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also the cause of the apocalypse is vague, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, I don’t think there’ll be too much angst though, Lots of past angst, Multi, Patton is a very small child in this, Post-Apocalypse, Probably will be, Slow Burn, Swearing, There Will Be Some, Virgil is Patton’s older brother, Virgil’s also aro, also Remus being Remus, but also lots of fluff because how could I not, the ships will come in later, these tags are all over the place, they’re pretty much all trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAQueerCactus/pseuds/JustAQueerCactus
Summary: Roman and Remus have been wandering for months, looking for somewhere to stay. Will they find somewhere to stay?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	to find a home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here are a few notes for this chapter
> 
> -Virgil uses they/them pronouns  
> -I think the twins are trans but I haven’t decided for sure yet (he/him for both)  
> -Patton is 3-4 years old
> 
> Warnings: There was an apocalypse, so warning for that, there’s also a mention of a knife, let me know if there’s anything else I should warn for

Remus groaned. “Roman, we’re gonna fucking die out here. We’re gonna shrivel up and nobody will ever see our corpses because everything is so fucking dead.”

“Remus, shut up, we’ll be fine, I’m sure we’ll find somebody eventually”

“Yeah, and then they’ll kill us and eat us in a stew” The two twins had been walking for weeks, searching for any signs of life. They hadn’t seen any yet, and they were starting to run out of supplies. 

Remus continued. “Or we’ll shrivel up, if we’re lucky some animal will find us and eat our intestines—“

“Remus, shut up”

“—then at least something—“

“Re shut up!” Roman covered Remus mouth with his hand, which Remus promptly licked “Ew Remus, just listen, I heard something” And there it was, the sound of running water. They looked at each other for a split second before dashing in the direction of it, through the remnants and burnt husks of what used to be a forest. Then they finally came to a river. It wasn’t huge, but at least offered some water and possibly something to eat. They both ran up to the water and filled up their flasks multiple times, drinking the contents and relishing in the cool water.

Remus sat back. “So, should we camp here? It’s still a few hours before the sun goes down, but we can at least get water and look for food”

Roman nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” He looked around. “Can you go find some firewood?”

“You can do that, I’ll go see if I can find some small animals to kill”

“Remus, you’re too fucking loud, they’ll hear you coming”

“No they won’t, I—“ They heard a clanging sound and looked up. There was a very small boy, probably about three, standing on the other side of the river. The three of them all stared at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds before the little boy ran off. The twins sat there for a moment, stunned, before realizing they were going to lose him, possibly their last chance of ever finding more people.

Remus scrambled up and across the river, waist-down now soaking wet. He saw the kid run up to a taller person walking towards them. 

The figure leaned over to pick up the kid, who had latched onto their legs. They glared at Remus “Who are you and why were you chasing my brother?”

The person continued glaring at Remus and had a dagger strapped to their waist. Remus paused. “Well, first off I wasn’t going to hurt him, we were just looking for somewhere to stay, and—“

“Hold up. What do you mean, ‘we’?” He looked suspicious.

“Oh, me and my twin, shit where’d he go” Remus turned around, looking for Roman. He threw a quick “I’ll be back” over his shoulder before running off into the trees.

“And why exactly do you expect me to stay?” The person muttered under their breath, although Remus was long gone and couldn’t hear them.

“Roman! Where are the you?” Remus yelled his name

“Jesus Christ, I can hear you Remus” Roman came out from behind a tree. “Did you find anything?”

“Yup!” Remus grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the person. “Behold, a person!”

The person glared at the twins, hitching their brother higher on their hip. “So who exactly are you?” 

Roman cut off Remus. “I am Roman, and this is my brother Remus. We have been alone for quite a while and have been searching for some place to stay. Apologies for anything Remus has said, I promise he’s not actually going to kill anyone”

“That’s reassuring” They muttered sarcastically under their breath.

“And who might you be?”

They glared at the twins. “I’m Virgil, this is Patton. And why exactly should I trust you?”

Remus grinned. “You shouldn’t!”

Roman shoved him. “We won’t try to hurt you, we just need somewhere to stay. We can do work or whatever you need us to do”

Virgil narrowed their eyes. “Really?”

“Yup! We honestly don’t really have other options at this point”

“Fine, follow me, if you get lost then too bad”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome (even just a simple ‘This was good’ would probably make my day) :)
> 
> Hopefully I’ll update soon but we’ll see


End file.
